peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Andy Kershaw: Show And Session List
13 October 1988 - Andy Kershaw Howling Wolf 'Moaning at midnight Public Enemy 'Night of the living bass heads' The Four Brothers 'Rumbidzai' Clay Hammond 'I'll make it up to you' The Jungle Brothers 'Straight out the jungle' Leslie Thunder 'Ram dance man' Gus Cannon and his Stompers 'Madison Street rag' Randy Newman 'New Orleans wins the war The Four Brothers 'Serevende' Richard Thomson 'The turning of the tide' Le Symandou De Beyla unidentified The Jungle Brothers 'Promo' Leoma Falcon 'My blue eyes' Hank Williams 'Mansion on the hill' The Robert Cray Band 'Gotta change the rules' The Four Brothers 'Rudo chete' Timay and Stella Makoni unidentified Leno Chavis Y Su Conjunto 'La Bamba' Neil Young 'Everyone knows this is nowhere' The Nightingales 'My sisters and brothers in Christ' The Jungle Brothers 'Freestyle' The Water Boys 'Fishermans blues' National Badema 'Nakanie' Tario Slim 'Somebody changed the lock' The Four Brothers 'Rudo imoto' Dave Shepard 'The flaxly green dance / Kendle gill' The Jungle Brothers 'I'll house you' Dorothy Masuka 'Ghana' SOURCE: Type B3369/1 Sound & Moving Image Catalogue Johnpeel3904 (talk) 23:19, October 14, 2018 (UTC) 27 October 1988 - Andy Kershaw Dinosaur Junior 'Freak scene' Thomas Chauke and The Shinyori Sisters unidentified The Colorblind James Experience 'If you love each other' Los Lobos 'La pistola e el corazon' Love Endear 'Wild Gilbert' Kevin Coyne 'Rambling operator' EPMD 'Get off the band wagon' Amanzi Ocu Fila 'Wemfo wetu' Buck Owens 'Together again' The Colorblind James Experience 'In the diamond mine' Charles Man 'The walk of life' Salle John 'Sikka dans' Kevin Coyne 'Good boy' The Howling Wolf 'I asked for water and she gave me gasoline' The Lemonheads 'Secone chance' Hearer 'Beat the river' Richard Thomson 'Turning of the tide' The Colorblind James Experience 'Considering a move to Memphis' Noel Hill 'The gold ring' ' The lark in the morning' Kananda Brothers 'Mwende Nyambura' Dan Picket 'I can shake it' Kevin Coyne 'Witch' The Flying Borrito Brothers 'Six days upon the road' Summer hill 'Rose bud' Master Chivero 'Black September' Original concept 'Johnny was a gangster' The Colorblind James Experience 'Circus girl' Vujicsics 'Sokacko Kolo' Kevin Coyne 'The chairman's ball' of progarmme SOURCE: Type B3463/1 Sound & Moving Image Catalogue Johnpeel3904 (talk) 23:10, October 14, 2018 (UTC) 20 October 1988 - Andy Kershaw R.E.M. 'This one goes out to the one I love' The Jairos Jiri Band 'Chando Chinuriha' spelling Patrick Street 'McKenna's jigs' The Waterboys 'A bang on the ear' EPMD 'Strictly business' James 'Medieval' Karl and Pearl Butler 'Sundown in Nashville' Mighty Sam 'I need a lot of loving' Vujicsics 'Banatsko kolo' Steve Earl 'Cooper head road' Patrick Street 'Holy ground' The Kilimambogo Brothers 'Sherina nakupenda' DL Manarde 'I passed in front of your door' The Silly Sisters 'No more' The Smiths 'Reel around the fountain' Billy Bragg 'She's got a new smell' James 'Sit down' Patrick Street 'East Clare reel' Dwight Yoakham 'She wore red dresses' Baaba Maal and Mansour Seck 'Masina toro' Mahlathini and Mahotella Queens 'Ukhulum' Izindaba' Patrick Street 'Facing the chair' Richard Thomson item D.O. Misiani and Shirati Jazz 'J. Rabour Bade Dongo Pt. 2' James 'Strip mine' Programme end and an item by Nahawi Dumbia SOURCE: Type B3431/1 - Sound & Moving Image Catalogue Johnpeel3904 (talk) 22:39, October 14, 2018 (UTC) 15 October 1987 - Andy Kershaw George Thorogood and the destroyers 'It wasn't me' Ngani Ziamfisa Nokambolo Valaliso spelling 'Siungayna' John Fahey 'Saint Patrick's' David Rudder and the Charlie's Roots 'Madness' Howlin' Wilf 'Tell me baby' Toumani diabate unverified John Ray 'The Galway reel' / 'Dinny O'Brien's reel' The Clash 'I fought the law and the law won' John Fahey 'Nightmare' / 'Summertime' Charlie Christy and the Benny Goodman Sextet '7 come 11' Howlin' Wilf 'Something moves me' Fairport convention 'I still miss someone Blood On The Saddle 'Fulsom Prison blues' The Fetching Bones 'Bed of seems' spelling unverified Johnny Cash 'I walk the line' Bruce Springsteen 'Cautious man' John Fahey 'The Spanish two-step' The Four Brothers 'Achandi fanga spelling Howlin' Wolf 'Wondrous place' Howin' Wolf 'Little red rooster' Yiorgos Mangus 'Ruminico' Eddie Fountain 'Ain't nothing shaking but the leaves on the trees' John Fahey 'On the sunny side of the ocean' Jo Jo Orkester OK Jazz taken from 'The Sound of Kinshasa: Guitar classics from Zaire' LP The Wedding Present 'All listen more' Howlin' Wilf 'What am I gonna do with you' MC Player 'The kid's a wizard' John Fahey 'The dance of death' The Great Fire Family 'Wali Fundwa spelling Muddy Waters 'Feel like going home' SOURCE: Type B3409/1 - Sound & Image Catalogue Johnpeel3904 (talk) 22:39, October 14, 2018 (UTC) 03 November 1988 - Andy Kershaw I found tracklisting on the British Library site for an Andy Kershaw show broadcast on 3rd November 1988, which had Michelle Shocked as session guest. The following tracklisting was: Tommy Ellison and the 5 Singing Stars - 'Sailing' Charles Man - 'The walk of life' Mahalatini and the Mahotella Queens - 'Melody Yala' Cool D and Technolo G - 'Now dance' Michelle Shocked - 'Contest comin' Gregory Isaacs and Josie Wales - 'what a disaster' Steve Earl - 'The Devil's right hand' The City Sounds Band - 'Charia Candela' EPMD - 'Strictly business' Martin McCarthy - 'Company policy' Michelle Shocked - 'Woody's rag medley' Black Uhuru - 'Shine eye gal' Chaba Zahouania - 'Tell my mother' Art Neville - 'Heart aches' Bob Dylan - 'Tomorrow is a long time' The Waterboys - 'Sweet thing' Jonah Moyo and Devera Ngwena Jazz Band - 'Hombarume' Michelle Shocked - 'Strawberry jam' Tom Petty - 'Shadow of a doubt' Richard Thompson - 'Waltzing for dreamers' Andrew Tosh - 'Poverty is a crime' Orchestra National De La Republique De Mali - 'Jamfa' La Orchestra Ritmo Oriental - 'Maritza' Michelle Shocked - 'Leaving Louisiana' The Jungle Brothers - 'Black is black' BB King - 'The woman I love' The information of the tracklisting can be found on the Sound & Image Catalogue (Type in B3488/1 in the search box in the link and look at #5 in the search results) Johnpeel3904 (talk) 22:42, October 14, 2018 (UTC) 3rd April 1993 has Caba Mane and DcBasehead in session and no show on 10th April Weatherman22 (talk) 15:09, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Stuart, spreadsheet duly updated. This is the kind of feedback I need! So.it.goes.2512 (talk) 15:37, July 9, 2016 (UTC) 17th April - Ali Hasan Khuban, Old Hat Dance Band Weatherman22 (talk) 16:31, July 9, 2016 (UTC) From the 19th June 1993 show, Andy says it was the show two weeks previously that Ian Anderson stood in for him. The reason was that the Belfast Peace concert had been due to be broadcast on the 5th in Andy's slot, but the concert was cancelled at short notice. By that time Andy was bobbing across the Irish Sea to the TT Races, and it was too late to call him back for the show. This means that the details in the spreadsheet for the 29th May, 5th and 26th June must be in doubt. From the 19th June 1993 show, Andy says it was the show two weeks previously that Ian Anderson stood in for him. The reason was that the Belfast Peace concert had been due to be broadcast on the 5th in Andy's slot, but the concert was cancelled at short notice. By that time Andy was bobbing across the Irish Sea to the TT Races, and it was too late to call him back for the show. This means that the details in the spreadsheet for the 29th May, 5th and 26th June must be in doubt. Weatherman22 (talk) 00:24, August 9, 2016 (UTC) 13th November 1993 show also had Amanda Kramer in session/guest Weatherman22 (talk) 12:11, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi Stuart, thanks for your updates. I've only just seen them, hence the late reply. Thanks also for the session info, which I've added: I listened to the Kershaw show of the 19th you mentioned, and I see your point, but "the week before last" would have been the 5th, with the Metallica concert per my sheet and Genome. This could mean that the 12th was pre-recorded, but that still leaves us with a logistical problem. I've adde a note to the spreadsheet for the 29th in case more evidence comes to light. In any case, the info for the 26th June was obviously wrong (don't know why), as Genome asserts that was Glastonbury weekend. So.it.goes.2512 (talk) 23:37, September 17, 2016 (UTC)